Unwanted Attention
by MistyMae
Summary: One of Serena's patients takes a dangerous interest in her.
1. Chapter 1

Serena Campbell had no sooner stepped onto AAU when she heard Antoine Malik complaining to Ric Griffin about having to come down to find her.

"Perhaps you can explain to him that she's no longer able to assist him on Keller," Ric was saying.

"Who am I no longer able to assist?" Serena asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Mr Adams," Malik answered, looking highly annoyed. "He refuses to have either me or Mr Spence perform his laparoscopy procedure."

"Mr Adams?" Serena tried to run through the list of patient names in her head. "John Adams?"

"The one and only."

"Why is he having a laparoscopy?"

"We need to remove stones in his gallbladder," Malik answered.

"One of your favourite patients?" Ric asked with a hint of amusement.

"We've come a long way," Serena answered. "You're performing a laparoscopic cholecystectomy?"

"I would like to, but according to Mr Adams, you're the only one he'll allow near him."

"It seems _I'm_ his favourite surgeon," Serena smirked at Ric.

"He can't exactly dictate who he wants operating on him. This is the NHS for God sake," Ric grumbled.

Serena had to laugh at his indignant tone. "I'm sure you'll be able to keep control of AAU for an hour or so," she said. "My urgent attention is required elsewhere."

Ric sighed, waving his hand in the air in resignation.

Serena smiled back at Malik, motioning for them to head toward Keller.

"So remind me how you know this guy," Malik said as soon as they stepped into the lift.

"He was one of the first patients I treated up on Keller when I started at Holby. He had an ulcer which needed repairing and then a few months later, he had a scare with his appendix."

"His medical notes didn't mention an appendectomy," Malik said in surprise.

"He didn't need one. The pain seemed to vanish on its own. There was no inflammation and his white blood cell count showed no sign of infection. He had a temperature when he came in but after we ran the tests, it remained normal."

"A phantom appendicitis, huh?" Malik seemed to find the idea quite interesting.

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"He came in again after that?"

"We needed to keep an eye on him after that. He's been in and out on numerous occasions."

They both stepped onto Keller and Serena was immediately greeted by a familiar voice calling to her from across the ward. "Ms Campbell," John greeted warmly.

"Ah, Mr Adams," Serena smiled back. "I'd like to say long time no see, but . . ."

"I know," the man chuckled. "I'm starting to feel like I live here."

"I hear I'm going to be performing a laparoscopy on you."

"I felt much more comfortable with you doing it," he whispered, glancing over her shoulder at Michael Spence.

"Well, laparoscopies are my forte, you know," Serena winked at him as she read through his medical notes. "Has a theatre spot been booked for him?"

"It has indeed," Malik nodded. "He's booked in right now. Would you like me to scrub in?"

"No, no, it's fine. I think I can handle this," she smiled at John as she placed his notes back into the holder by the foot of his bed. "Nurse Lane? Can you get Mr Adams prepped and ready to go to theatre, please?"

"Yes, Ms Campbell," Chantelle said cheerfully, giving John a happy smile.

"I didn't know you had moved to AAU," John said as Serena accompanied them off of the ward.

"Yes, it seems my talents were needed more there than here," she lied. There was no way she was telling him that Henrik Hanssen had forced her to move as punishment for her non-referrals policy.

"You're happy there?"

Serena was slightly taken back by the sudden question. "Of course."

"How's your daughter doing? She must be a young lady already."

Serena gave him a surprised look. She didn't remember mentioning her daughter, but it was possible she had done so in passing. "She's well, thank you. It's her first weekend away at University. I'm sure she'll love every second of it."

"Hopefully you're not too lonely," the man said, giving her a worried look.

"No, not at all. It's good to have some peace and quiet. Or at least, I keep telling myself that," she looked up to see Chantelle watching her closely. She had never even mentioned her daughter to any of her patients before. The man was just being polite in asking after her. "Right," Serena paused in front of the theatre room. "Let's get you fixed up."

* * *

Henrik Hanssen was leading the discussion in the conference room on the course of action to be taken with a young boy who had potentially fractured his spine when the door flew open.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," John Adams held his hands up apologetically as everyone turned in their seats to look at him.

"Mr Adams?" Serena raised her eyebrows, surprised by the man's presence.

"They told me you were in here," he explained sheepishly.

It was only then that Serena noticed the bouquet of flowers he was holding. She groaned inwardly. Now was really not the time to be grateful.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the excellent work you did a couple of weeks ago," he held the flowers out to her.

Serena quickly got up to take them, not wanting to keep the man hanging. "You really shouldn't have. I was only doing my job."

"You go far above and beyond your job," he smiled as he handed the roses to her, keeping his gaze directly on her.

Serena felt a little uncomfortable being under the man's scrutiny.

"You actually _care_."

Serena was a little lost for words and tried to politely ask him to leave, motioning towards the people in the conference room. "I'm afraid I'm a little busy at the moment."

"Of course, I'm so sorry," John nodded, waving an apology to everyone seated. He smiled back at Serena as he closed the door.

Serena stood still for a split second, not entirely knowing what to do. She turned around with the bouquet still in her arms, trying to find a place to leave them. Everyone was staring at her, including Hanssen who had a peculiar look on his face.

"Some patients are dreamboats," she mumbled, dropping the flowers on the floor in the corner of the room.

Hanssen waited for her to be seated before he continued. She hated interrupting business with trivial matters and Mr Adam's presence had truly thrown her.

As soon as they had decided how to proceed with the child's surgery, Hanssen declared the meeting over. He sat for a moment, watching as Serena collected her things.

"Is Mr Adams a patient on AAU?" He finally spoke.

Serena froze, not expecting him to speak to her. "Uh, no, he was on Keller. I led his laparoscopy procedure."

"_You_ did?" Hanssen raised an eyebrow. "Why could Mr Spence or Mr Malik not do it?"

"They were busy," Serena lied. After Mr Adams bringing her a bouquet of flowers, she couldn't exactly tell him that the man had refused treatment from anyone other than herself.

Hanssen wasn't buying it and he proceeded to observe her, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Are you staying here? I need to get to AAU," She wasn't about to explain herself to him.

"I'll join you," Hanssen stood up, collecting his phone and a couple of folders before heading to the door and holding it open for her.

She gave him a thankful smile and stepped out into the corridor, pausing as she noticed John leaning against the wall in the corridor. "Actually, I might just pop in to see Malik about something," she quickly said and spun around, heading to the lift. The doors were just opening and she very happily stepped in, glancing down the corridor as Hanssen watched her.

Hanssen waited for the doors to the lift to close before he turned and headed down the corridor, passing the middle aged man who had intruded on their meeting. He gave the man a polite nod in greeting before continuing to AAU.

John had seen Serena get into the lift. He moved towards the conference room and stepped inside. Sighing heavily, he moved to the far corner and picked up the bouquet of roses he had given her. She was such a busy woman; she had clearly forgotten them to go and save another life. He smiled at the thought as he sat down in the same chair she had been seated in. It was still warm from her body. He ran his hands down the arm rest, imagining her hand resting on it.

* * *

It had been an incredibly long day and Serena was elated when she realized it was time to go home. Stepping into her office, she moved around her desk to sit down and froze. The bouquet of flowers had been placed neatly on her desk.

"Ric?" She called, waiting as she heard him making his way over to her. He peered in around the door.

"You summoned me?"

"Did you put these flowers in here?" She picked the bouquet up.

"No," Ric shook his head. "_I'm_ not your secret admirer," he smiled.

"Ric," she said, trying to hide the unease in her voice.

"Is there a problem with them? Too _many_ roses perhaps?"

"Mary-Claire," she stepped out of her office and onto the ward. "Did you see anyone come into my office today?"

"No. Why?" She asked curiously. This had drawn the attention of Harry, Gemma and Sacha.

"Someone put . . ." Serena paused, not wanting to accuse an innocent man. "Nothing. It's nothing."

Sasha and Gemma exchanged a look and got back to work.

"Everything alright?" Ric asked, eyeing the flowers in her arms.

"Yes," she smiled, grabbing her things and heading for the exit. "It is now, anyway."

She stepped out into the night air and headed straight for her car, tossing her handbag and coat into the front seat.

"Ms Campbell," Harry Tressler called from the entrance.

"What can I do for you, Harry?"

"Are you coming out for a drink with us?" He asked as he joined her at her car. "Mary-Claire, Gemma, Sacha, Mr Griffin, Malik and Michael Spence are all coming."

"I don't know . . ." Serena glanced at her handbag. She was rather looking forward to a quiet night.

"Oh come on," Harry smiled. "It's not like you to give up a glass of wine."

Serena had to laugh at his impression of her. "On any other day I would jump at the opportunity to mingle with the likes of a drunken _Michael Spence_," she said sarcastically. "But tonight I all I want is to curl up on the sofa and relax."

"Suit yourself," Harry shrugged.

"Goodnight, Harry," she waved a greeting as she got into the driver's seat. She couldn't say she was particularly looking forward to going home to an empty house, but the truth was that Eleanor's departure to Uni had not even hit her yet. She still imagined she was just visiting at a friend's house.

Serena happily pulled into her driveway, pleased at the unusual lack of traffic. She grabbed her coat and handbag and made her way up the stairs to her doorway, struggling to get her keys out of her pocket. An odd rustling sound caused her to turn sharply. It was dark and the council were yet to trim the tree that covered the streetlight outside her house. She took a few steps down the stairs, trying to adjust her eyes to the dark. She imagined she saw something crouching under the shrubs and took another tentative step down until she was on the grass. "Hello?" She called, dreading her response if someone were to actually answer her. A cat shot out from underneath the shrub and across the lawn, making Serena gasp with fright. She watched it disappear down the street and let out a nervous chuckle. Turning back to ascend the stairs, she caught her blue blouse on the banister and paused as she heard the familiar ripping sound. She sighed heavily, pulling herself free of the banister's death like grip. Her blouse was ruined.

After changing into her night clothes, she sloughed outside in her slippers and dumped the blouse along with an empty bottle of her favourite shiraz in the bin before heading back to sip her wine and call her daughter.

* * *

Jac Naylor was listening to the mindless banter between Jonny Maconie and Mo Effanga when she noticed Serena heading towards the lift. She jogged after her, pleased to find the lift only just arriving. "I need to talk to you," she said.

"And good morning to you too, Ms Naylor," Serena smirked. She had always appreciated Jac's direct manner.

"I just heard you and Hanssen were thinking of sending Elliot to Japan for the next cardiothoracic conference."

"That's right," Serena nodded, pressing the button for the third floor.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to send someone a little more capable of walking long distances without having a coronary?"

"And who do you have in mind?" Serena inadvertently glanced down at Jac's small emerging bump.

"At least I can handle sushi instead of hamburgers without fainting at the thought," Jac folded her arms.

Serena had to suppress her smile. "Professor Hope has been specifically requested. The Japanese Medical Council have invited him especially. And unfortunately, Darwin needs at least a few cardiothoracic surgeons on site to, you know, save _lives_."

"Surely they can do without me _and_ Elliot for a few days," Jac threw her arms in the air.

Serena's jaw tightened as she stepped onto AAU, heading for her office with an irate Jac Naylor following her all the way. "I'll discuss it with Mr Hanssen, but I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you."

"You'll discuss what with me?" Hanssen asked as he joined them.

Serena had become accustomed to him showing up like a ghost and wasn't even surprised by his presence. She pushed her door open, smiling as she heard Jac inform him of her discovery and annoyance.

"Unfortunately, Ms Naylor, even _I_ can't twist the Japanese's arm. They've made their decision and I see no reason why you should join Professor Hope when you could be saving lives right here."

"Fine," Jac snapped, storming off to the lift.

"Good morning, Mr Hanssen?" Serena chuckled as she hung her coat up, turning to her desk.

Hanssen have her a knowing look. "As always."

"You know, we could probably nick a CT surgeon from St James for a week," she pulled her drawer open to lock her handbag away. "Jac might even benefit from . . ." she paused as she noticed it lying in her drawer.

"Ms Campbell?" Hanssen took a step towards her, trying to see what had seemingly surprised her into silence.

She pulled a blue blouse out of her drawer. It had been very neatly folded into a square.

Serena took a deep breath as she unfolded it. The material had been neatly sewed up from where it had been ripped the night before.

"Is there a problem?"

"I threw this away last night," she breathed.

"I beg your pardon?" He raised an eyebrow. The woman was usually quite articulate.

"I tore it at home as I was going in and I threw it away in the bin outside. Someone's fixed it," her fingers ran over the neat stitches. "And brought it into my office."

"Perhaps it's a different blouse?"

Serena gave him an incredulous look. "It's the same blouse."

"Ms Campbell," Gemma Wilde stepped into the office with a bouquet of flowers. "Looks like you're the flavour of the month."

Serena watched as the younger woman placed it down on her desk, next to the bouquet that had been brought in the day before. Serena glanced at the wine. "Someone brought this in?"

"It was delivered by a courier," Gemma answered, noticing the pale look on Serena's face. "Everything okay?"

"It's fine," Serena quickly said. "Everything's fine."

Hanssen waited for the F1 to leave the room before speaking. "Do you want me to notify security?"

"No, no," she waved the notion away. "It's fine. Just an overzealous patient."

"Mr Adams?"

Serena was surprised that he remembered the man's name. "I'll deal with it."

"And your blouse?" Hanssen's eyes moved to the blue fabric on her desk.

"'I'm not entirely sure how to explain that. It's fine."

Hanssen nodded slowly. "If you feel it's becoming uncomfortable, let me know and we will notify the correct authorities."

"It's fine. I think he might just have gotten the wrong idea."

Hanssen observed her for a moment before nodding again and leaving her to her own devices.

Serena noticed the note attached to the bouquet and quickly opened it: _I'm thinking of you. J_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the comments/reviews. This is very creepy. I even managed to scare myself! Oh, the cons of social networking sites and the monster that is x**

Serena waited impatiently in her office. She had been forced to call John Adams and request a meeting. He had been quite pleased to come in and Serena found herself questioning her actions. Perhaps she should have informed Hanssen immediately. A knock at the door made her realize that her sudden hesitance at seeing him was too late.

Sighing heavily, she invited him in, watching as he broke into a broad smile upon seeing her.

"Ms Campbell," he greeted.

"Mr Adams, welcome," she motioned for him to take a seat.

"Is anything the matter?" He asked, picking up on her cool demeanour.

Serena glanced at the door to ensure that it was closed properly. The last thing she needed was for the whole of the nursing staff to become aware of the situation. "Mr Adams, I'm not entirely sure how to proceed with this to be honest."

"Proceed with what?" John stared back at her.

Serena tried to think of how to phrase her next question, but instead reached into her drawer and dropped the blue blouse on her desk. She raised an eyebrow at the older man.

John suddenly looked quite sheepish.

"I distinctly remember tearing this blouse and tossing it into the trash."

"Yes," John nodded. "I see why you called me in."

Serena stared at him, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms. "Can you explain it?"

"My, uh, my mother used to be a seamstress," he started. "When she became ill, she wouldn't allow anyone to fix her clothes but me. You see, the cancer ate away at her and all her clothes needed to be made smaller. I'm rather good at that kind of thing. So much so that I've started my own clothes mending business."

"That doesn't explain how you found my blouse."

"I struggle to sleep," John smiled at her. "I like to walk at night. I like to go exploring."

"And you found yourself exploring _my_ neighbourhood?" Serena asked skeptically.

"I take a certain area and walk it flat. My mother always said that you never really know a town unless you walk around it. It was purely coincidental, I assure you. I called out to you, but you didn't hear me. When I came back down your road, I saw you throwing your blouse away. I knew I could mend it. It's what I do."

"Rummaging around my trash is hardly appropriate."

"I've unnerved you," John's smile faded and Serena almost found herself feeling sorry for him. "I simply wanted to thank you for being so wonderful with me."

"I've already told you, I only do my job."

"I apologize if I concerned you."

Serena placed the note that had come with the flowers on the desk.

John's face scrunched up. "I don't believe it! The flower agency got it wrong! It was meant to say 'Thanking you, John.' I can't believe this. No wonder you got the wrong impression."

"Then there's the question of why you sent another bouquet of flowers and how my blouse managed to end up in my desk drawer."

"I saw you forget the first bouquet, when you were called away and I wanted to send you another, to make sure you received it. I know how busy you are. And the blouse," John motioned to the ward outside. "I ran into a nurse in the car park who said she would put it in your office. I am so terribly sorry I gave you the wrong idea."

Serena thought about his answers. It wasn't as though she completely believed him, but she would have to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"I draw maps in my spare time," John was saying. "That's why I like to walk around different areas. I'm trying to create a detailed map of this whole area. I can bring it in for you to see."

"That's not necessary," Serena smiled.

"I do apologize if I've overstepped my boundary. Mother always said I had a problem with personal boundaries. Sometimes I don't even realize that I'm doing something that may be viewed as inappropriate."

"I'm just glad we could sit down and talk this through," Serena said.

"I'll keep an eye on my boundaries," John chuckled.

* * *

Serena had not heard from John Adams for at least a week and her unease had quickly disappeared as she became more engrossed with her work. The hospital had been increasingly busy and she had spent much of her time on a more administrative roll and dealing with complaints.

"Ms Campbell," Chantelle called from the other side of the nurses' station desk.

"Mmm?" Serena barely glanced up from the file she was reading.

"How come you're not on twitter yet?"

"Sorry?" Serena stopped reading and looked at the blonde nurse.

"Well, Eleanor's on twitter _and_ facebook," Chantelle explained. "And I was just wondering why you weren't."

"Eleanor's on every social networking site possible," Serena snorted. "I don't see the point in having the whole world know your business."

"But it's great to get into contact with old friends and form a kind of network of people," the woman babbled on. "Even the most famous of people are on twitter and some professionals as well. You're no one if you're not on twitter."

Serena raised an eyebrow, giving the nurse a skeptical grin.

"I mean," Chantelle gasped, realizing what she'd said. "I don't mean that you . . . you're not no one!"

"That's okay," Serena raised her hand to soothe the young nurses concerns. "I know what you meant."

Chantelle nodded happily, pleased that Serena hadn't taken offence.

"How do you know Eleanor's on twitter and facebook?"

"Oh, she added me as a friend of facebook and followed me of twitter," Chantelle explained. She had gotten to know Eleanor while she was helping Serena's mother with her vocal training after she had had her stroke. "She seems to have had an amazing night out the other day. A foam party and everything."

"A _foam party_?" Serena spat. "She told me she was _studying_."

Chantelle's eyes widened. She hadn't meant to drop Eleanor in it.

"So, this tweeter thing," Serena leaned against the desk.

"Twitter," Chantelle corrected.

"Whatever," Serena rolled her eyes. "What does it entail?"

"You just create a profile and you can follow people or businesses. It's great."

Serena nodded, clearly thinking it over. It would be quite interesting to see what her daughter got up to at university.

"I can help you with it if you like," Chantelle looked expectantly up at her.

"We'll see," Serena smiled. "Let's deal with the problems we have at present first," she motioned towards an elderly man trying to get out of his stretcher.

"Oh no! Mr Arnold!" Chantelle rushed off to help him.

Serena suppressed a smile. This day was going to be another busy one.

By then end of the day, Chantelle had assisted Serena in creating a twitter account and had tried her best to show her how to use it. Serena had found it oddly fascinating and addictive. Before she knew it, she was following over twenty people she knew. It was entertaining to read what they were all getting up to and she had chatted to a few of them online.

She had just curled up on the sofa with a glass of wine when her phone made a pinging sound, notifying her of a message. She grabbed it and was surprised to find that she had five new followers on twitter; Chantelle Lane, Harry Tressler, Gemma Wilde, Michael Spence and . . . John Adams. She clicked onto his profile, feeling a little unsettled when she saw that he had only just joined twitter and that she was the only person he was following. She decided it was entirely possible that he had, like her, only just discovered the networking site. Following her colleagues back, she ignored John and continued to go through her daughter's timeline. She had indeed been having a blast at university; party after party. She noticed Eleanor had sent her a message online: '_Welcome to twitter, mum_. _Another night on the sofa?xx'_. Serena chuckled, imagining her daughter rolling her eyes. She sent a message back: '_You know me too '_.

* * *

"And good morning to twitter's latest convert," Michael Spence called to Serena from across the car park.

Serena turned around as he made his way over to her. "I'm still not a hundred percent sure how it all works."

"Neither am I," he smiled. "But it's fun and damned addictive. I found a girl I used to date back in high school on it."

"She had a lucky break. And I bet she's faired a lot better than you," Serena smirked.

"No, actually she works for the railway station back in North Carolina. She wants to 'meet up' though," he gave her a mischievous wink.

"Sucker for punishment, is she?"

"Very funny."

Serena glanced down at her phone as it beeped. Another tweet: '_Glad to see you're on twitter. Now we can chat. J'._

Serena wondered if she should reply to John and ask him to stop contacting her, but decided he would most certainly get the message if she ignored him. The last thing she needed was to draw attention to her personal life.

After a meeting with the heads of department on Darwin and Keller and an impromptu meeting with Hanssen, Serena was quite pleased to be spending the rest of the day on AAU.

She finally had a chance to sit down and check her phone for any important messages. Her attention was drawn to the twitter logo that had popped up on her phone. There was a message from Michael Spence to most of the hospital staff, her included: _'Drinks at Albie's tonight'_. There were more messages: '_I hope you're having a good day. J' _and an hour later _'You're the best doctor in the world. J_'. Serena sighed heavily.

"Coming for drinks?" Michael called from the doorway.

"Finishing early?" She smirked, glancing at the clock. It was already nearly six thirty in the evening.

"Oh, you know, what's one early day?" He answered sarcastically. "Are you coming or not?"

Serena thought about it for a second. She was quite happy with the idea of going home and getting an early night, but she hadn't been out of the house in ages. "Okay."

"Meet downstairs in about ten minutes?"

"Sure," Serena smiled, watching as Michael disappeared down the hallway.

She finished up her paperwork, gathered her things and headed down to the car park where most of the staff were waiting for her. Fortunately for her, Albie's bar was only a short walk across the car park.

"Ms Campbell's in the house!" Malick joked.

"Yes, I _am_," she smiled, glancing over her shoulder as Hanssen made his way to his car. "You're not joining us?" She called out to him.

Hanssen turned slowly, taking in the curious looks coming off of the rest of the staff. "Joining you where?"

"For a drink," she smiled.

"I'm afraid I have other engagements."

"Can't say I didn't try," Serena sighed, giving him a mischievous smile.

Hanssen nodded, his lips twitching upwards and turned back to his car.

Serena rolled her eyes and followed the rest of the team to Albie's. The man had only ever come out with her once and even then, she had arranged for all the previous high flyers at Holby to attend and had promised him that if things got rowdy, she would take control and send everyone home. He had only stayed with them for an hour before making an excuse to get home.

As soon as they reached the bar, Michael had bought them each a round of drinks and was animatedly informing them of his ex-girlfriend in the States who had always been 'hot' and who wanted 'desperately' to see him again. Serena had become bored with the conversation after about an hour and more than a few drink later and decided to get some air.

Stepping out into the chilly night air, she took a deep breath, watching the blue and red lights flashing in the Holby car park. She couldn't help but wonder what the emergency had been and if the consultants were coping alright. She glanced down at her phone and wasn't surprised to see that Michael had posted a few photos of their night out on twitter. _'Nice pic, Michael_' she commented online to a photo in which Michael had wrapped his arm around her and was pretending to lick her face. She couldn't help but chuckle at it, relieved that Hanssen wasn't on twitter.

_'Come back for another drink_' Michael replied to her.

Serena shook her head as though he would be able to see her before replying to his message; _'I'm off home. Don't be late for work tomorrow!'._ She headed across the car park, calling a taxi as she did. There was no way she would be able to drive home. The whole world was starting to spin.

* * *

"Here's _fine_, really," Serena snapped at the taxi driver. The man couldn't understand a word she was saying and had driven passed her house at least three times. She had actually had to tell him to stop or she would be passing her house for a fourth time and as it was, he had stopped at least five houses down. She shoved the cash into his hand, climbing out angrily and slamming the door. He sped off to no doubt get another customer lost. Taking a deep breath, she marched up the street to her house. The cold air was almost welcome as the alcohol began to take effect on her system. She was barely able to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other as she practically stumbled up the stairs to her front door. She had had way too much to drink. Fumbling with the keys in the front door, she turned to see a car driving incredibly slowly down the street. She was too desperate to get into bed to want to investigate it. The door slammed shut as she dumped her handbag in the corridor and made her way up to bed. The whole room was spinning and she was beginning to regret that last glass of wine as she rested her body on top of the duvet, unable to climb under it in case she got an overwhelming feeling to run to the nearest bathroom.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she was completely oblivious to the silhouette outside her window.


End file.
